Talk:Chapter 3/@comment-76.105.74.252-20130406085420
I agree with their lolifying Alice: even if they did manage to convince us that Alice + Luka is not overpowered (which actually is possible: we've been shown the Angels have immunity to monsters, just have them have partial immunity to Alice 'cause she's that powerful), even then they'd still have the story problem of "So Luka's no longer following Ilias. Why isn't he boning the hell out of Alice now?". Not only would Luka be motivated to on a personal level (secretly in love + horny as hell + seeking to distance himself from Ilias emotionally = yes please), but Alice would be motivated to let him (secretly(?) in love + hungry + seeking symbolism of their unity against Ilias = yes please). On top of that, even if Luka *was* hesitant, Alice has the silver bullet of "if you're boning me, then you won't be as susceptible to the other creatures who are out to kill us. giving us a better chance of success." No reason not to at all. The problem with this, of course, is that if he bones her NOW, then we won't have much to look forward to at the end. We all know that a true min-numbingly awesome love-making session with Alice is the reward, and it only works if we don't get any from her until the end. Sure, they gave us tastes before, but it was always just that: a taste, just a piece of the whole. And Luka was always reluctant, always struggling against her. The final bit is probably going to...you know what, no, I don't want them to chance on my piece and think I've guessed it so they pull a Babylon 5 retcon, forget that. But the point is: if we get it now, it cheapens the reward at the end, but they have no reason NOT to do it together now. So how to reconcile the story? If it wouldn't make sense for them to keep apart all things being normal, then they have to make things ABnormal. They can't change Luka because it screws with the "I want to bone the monsters" thing Luka's got going that gives us excuses for the hentai/combat, if he can't bone *Alice*, why/how can he bone these lesser monsters? So that leaves Alice herself, and several options: Gender Transform: Might attract Yaoi fans at first, but would weird the rest of the fans out, and depending on if they transform her back or not, would disappoint EITHER Yaoi fans OR the regular audience. Plus it screws with the "monsters are only female" rule in their world, and causes a bunch of other weird problems (if Alice has a dick now, then why won't the monsters jump her instead of him? Taking her would give them power over the Monster Lord herself, whereas Luka is just another human). Same thing with making her a hermaphro, btw. Lock/seal her away: Could have worked, except Part 2 heavily teased that Alice and Luka'd be fighting together, so massive disappointment to fans again. Also, since they've been keen through out the game on adding to the game's battle system to make it better, and having a true multi-member party is the next logical step. And finally, no, Alice is WAY too tough a character to ever REALLY be a "damsel in distress". That's Luka's job, if anyone's! Kill her: It would be kind of interesting to explore what happens to monsters when they die...but then we have the situation where Ilias is in charge of Heaven, so she's probably in charge of Hell, too. Why would she let Luka get Alice out of the underworld instead of just destroying her soul when she can? Ilias is many things, but stupid isn't one of them (usually). And that's assuming monsters have a place to go when they die, when it's heavily implied they don't (sort of like Elves from LoTR: they live forever, but if they die, Oblivion is their fate). Also: see previous responses about disappointed fans and multi-character parties. So we're left with lolification. This way, Luka has a legitimate excuse to not want to bone her still (he's not with Ilias, but that doesn't mean he wants to bone kids (the monster kids from Part 1 were attacking/raping HIM, shut up shut up)), she's depowered so the day still has to be carried by Luka, and yet she can still participate because even with lolification, she's the damn Monster Lord so she should still have SOME power to bring. Very creative idea for an awesome game, and I look forward to seeing part 3 when it finally comes out/gets the Rogue treatment!